north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Devil Brewing
Lake Devil Brewing Company >Shadowland: 'How Not Be Seen: Blending In Around the World'. >>Subheading: North America - Upper Midwest >>>From the Article 'Drinking Like a Local (or, How Not To Get Your Ass Kicked In A Bar Around Here)' By User: HammerTime “…damned if I ever take a job in the Zone again. It’s something every time I’m down that way. Every damn time. Drone gunslingers under the Block , ghouls in the dorms at Concordia , a were-Bison at an NDSU game, that was something else, man, buy me a beer sometime and I might tell you that one! So while we’re talking about beer, let’s talk about drinking. This area is blessed with a whole bunch of great local breweries, and for my money often better than a lot their counterparts in the big cities. The taprooms aren’t decked out like the inside of a hologram and they have to rely more heavily on the actual quality of their product. Besides, we do like to drink out here and take the beer we drink seriously . Now, if you’re going to be professional about this, what you drink is important. Sends a message. And that message is going to vary from place to place. Especially if you find yourself ‘running in Fargo or Grand Forks or one of the other hotspots of the Zone. There’s a lot of local breweries: Fargo Brewing , Drekker , Junkyard , Drumconrath , Halfer Bros, Lake Devil etc. And almost all of them have their own bar and gang and ordering one in the wrong place can get you a lot more excitement than you wanted. Or exactly as much excitement as you wanted if you happened to be an old teammate of mine. Who is crazy. One of the ones that stands out for what we're talking about is 'Lake Devil Brewery', a real Shadowrunner’s beer. Not just because their Devil’s Deal IPA hits like a shot from a Predator, or because their Outlaw Pils seems designed to wash the taste of blood from your mouth, but because these guys actually do run the Shadows. Yeah, that’s right, these are the same “Lake Devils ” who fly those tricked-out T-Birds across the border to smuggle arms and telesma for the Family. I used to party with some of these boys and girls back in my younger days and they always liked to brew their own to loosen tongues and seal alliances. Turns out they’re just as talented at brewing as smuggling and it’s hard to figure where one business ends and other begins. They use the brewery as a way to clean their money and use the distributing as a front for their smuggling, sure, but they also use their smuggling to finance the brewery and to sneak their beer into places where they don’t have the rights to distribute in legally." *'Home: '''Based out of their taproom and brewery in Mni Wak'an, Upper Yankton CF, Oceti Sakowin (formerly Devil's Lake ND). *'CEO': The Late Madeline Schaefer (deceased). Current holder unlisted. *'Locations: Home base at the 'Lake Devil Taproom and Garage' at 80th Ave NE, Mni Wak'an, Upper Yankton CF, 58301 just outside Mni Wak'an proper, Oceti Sakowin. Also have a taproom at the Devil's Den, 200 W Lake Dr, Detroit Lakes, MN 56501 and own Billy's Bar at 158 W Main St, Vergas, MN 56587. *'''Notable Products: Outlaw Pilsner Devil’s Deal DIPA Lake Rat Lager Firebird West Coast IPA Satan’s Alley Porter Spirit Water, Bourbon barrel-aged Imperial Stout What Creel Saw, limited release locally-sourced Sour Return To: Business Category:Business Category:Underworld Category:Beer